I AM LOST
by name95349
Summary: Rin donates blood to a girl what will happen to her find out FRIST STORY HAD A HARD TIME. BUT HERE YOU go!
1. Chapter 1

chapter1

HI THERE MY DEAR FRIENDS STARBANGER101,YOU GUY THE ONE WHO MADE A FAITHFUL MEETING(coz i dont know your username),AND HERE IT GOSE^^

* * *

One day the exorcist were in a forest looking for a demon when Rin saw a trail of said "i'll be right back" as rin was shock to see a girl her her nece and her stoumach has a big long cut she was bleeding a lot Rin charid her as if she was a ran to the exorcist"OOOOOIIIII HELP MEEEE!"The exorcist herd Rins yell

"what the-"Yuoki said when he saw rin carring a girl she has pale skin uneven pigtils and bikini top with short and black knee high bootes"Nissan who's she"."I dont konw Rin said "but it looks like she lost a lot of blood we need to take her to a hospital now"."Izumo give me your towles anbd shimie somen nii to help us"Yukoi said

* * *

LATER IN THE HOSPITAL

"She lost a lot of blood we need a blood doner"the nurse said"What's her blood type?"Rin ask her"she is blood type AB"

SEE YOU IN CHAPTER 2 ^^


	2. Chapter 2

pluy

PLEASE IGNOR THAT WORD PLUY THAT WAS A MUSTAKE . CHAPTER 2 THE DONER

"So who will donate"the nurse said "i will Rin said "ok follow me ."Rin left

* * *

RIN POV

As the nurse tells me to lay down she said"do you have hiv aids diabeties?"all i answer is "no" im ok .When i look to my right the girl was place in many tubes and huct up in whires we will draw 3 pints of blood you might passout

do you mind?"the nerse ask ijust said "i dont care its all right to me"i smilled"ok here it gose"the nurse said i passout after they drew out my 3 pints of blood when i look to my right the girl looks peacefully now all she needs is her stiches on her stoumec and her throught and shes all beter

* * *

THE GIRL POV

After that fight with gold saw and but she cut my nece and stoulmac after that i black out

* * *

Rin looks to his right agian the girl had her eyes open coufhing a little blood she touches her face then she sees she has tubes and wires "Hey you ok" the girl hears a boys voice her eyes widen but she cant doctors and nerces comes to check on her the exorcist saw rin sterching "Nissan are you ok" yukoi said."Yeah what im consern is the girl were is she?" rin you pass out for a day "that girl is your dorm sleeping "shimie saidoh will time to go

* * *

RIN POV

later i came in my dorm doing my homework as the girl is at my left on my bed so cute next to my on my right was a glass of water i come to the girl whant water i ask her she nods yes i put her head up dang her hair is soft i put my water to her lips she took a small sip._cute!_ well is that all you want she nods ok sleep you need to reast.

SO R&R TELL ME HOW IT WAS ITS MY STORY SORRY IF YOU DONT LIKR IT BUT IF YOU DO THAT WILL MAKE ME HAPPY


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3 (*SISTER* NOT NOW NOT IN THE MODE*OK*

)

* * *

RIN POV

I saw the girl sleeping when she wakes up cracking and streching her body morning i say she just nods she points at my homework oh that thats just my homework but the girl just look.I had an urge to do something so here i go i touch her pale cheak and strok it she blush i smilled she punch me im my face."hey what you did that for!" until kuro said 'neh rin lets play'the girls eyes widen "you can hear him hu " she nods carrys kuro

* * *

THE GIRLS POV

What a cute cat .Ismell my self _peu i_ smell i find some clouthes a long sleve sirt and swet pants and a towle   
later as take a shower rin opens the door my eyes could belive it rin was staring at me befor he said "im sorry i didnt know you were taking a shower."he turns around and leave i wanted to i came out of the shower my hair langas low to my foot rin was there staring at do i feel like kissing him but only if i can speak but i cant i almse forgot my throut is still healing i glare at him his face is like _oh no we got a bad girl here(A\N FOR YOUR INFORMATION I DONT LIKE WRITING CURSWORDS)_i yound im exostied so i go to the bed and sleep .next morning i fell like someone is poking me RIN MY BLUE EYES LOOKS AT HIM he smiles i put my hand on my face

* * *

MY TABLE IS OUT OF BATTER SO IM GOING TO DO IT ON MY PC SORRY ITS SHORT

TANKS YU AND STARBANGER FOR READING MY STORY


	4. Chapter 4

chpater 4 Hi agian so here it gose

* * *

GIRL POV

I yane as i wake up i look to my left rin is staring at me hey lets go put so clouhs on and come with me rin saysi put a blue shirt and black jeans and blue convers with a choker to cover my scar i can only speak a little words rin i frown when i walk 3 boys said okumura was bald the other had pink hair the other with a blond strek.'Rin i thought he fred me bath me kida akward ._flashback_"hold still he says but i whated to run away i moved he said im not going to hurt you trust me he pet my head i was naked Si was enbarssed i remember he took my clouths i was crying.(end of flash back).

* * *

rin pov

she look cute sure shes pale flat chested but shes cute so cute so i've been thinking to enroll her to true cross and have her become exorcist."mephisto i came her so you can enroll her to school"i said oh yeah ..fine she can said "hey come on he wont bit e i say she walks next to me .mephisto stares at says whats your name he ask.S-stel-la she says i smiled well she can join but she will be in your dorm i said ok i smiled but she frowns whats the mater i said when i left but she said notheing not even a word.

* * *

STELLA POV

Ive been sad latly i dont know why rin is tring to talk to me when i sudenly hit my face with the knokedout but i was ok as i walk

next moring MOORRNINGG!rin said i nod rin said hurry put that uniform on rin said i nod when i finish puting on my uniform.

**SEE YOU ON CHPATER 5 SEE YAAAAA TIME TO UPDATE ON QOUTEV**


End file.
